When I Was Your Man
by jollyrancher-25
Summary: Song fic. One-shot: Basically the way I think the last few episodes of Glee should have went in Sam's POV. Slightly angsty.. so if you're an angst whore, READ THIS!


**Dont own Glee or When I Was Your Man by Bruno Mars**

* * *

Numb.

It was my senior year, and I felt numb. I wasn't living, I wasn't enjoying my last year of high school, hell, I wasn't surviving. I was just there. Barely. My friends never asked how I was, their own issues clouding their minds. And for some odd reason, I was the shoulder everyone used to lean on.

"I just... I don't think I can do it. I mean I loved him, Sam. I still do and he wont even answer my calls," Blaine sniffled against my locker. I shut it softly and looked down at him.

"Look, I get it. You just have to give him time and hope and pray that the love he feels for you overcomes everything else. But take it from a person who's been cheated on, it stings. It takes a lot to forgive," I said.

Blaine smiled softly and nodded his head before wiping under his eyes. "Thanks Sam. You really are a good friend."

I grinned and patted his shoulder before walking down the hallway. I stared at the numbers on the lockers and paused in front of locker 925. I stared at it, feeling a lump form in my throat. Last year this time, I was standing in this exact spot, covered in slushie, trying to win the girl I love back. And here I was today, feeling terrible and I had no one to blame but myself.

She said she could do long distance. She said she wouldn't let us go but I knew if I didn't, she'd always have a piece of her in Lima instead of in LA where she should be. I let her go didn't I? It was my choice but now, I was double guessing myself. I loved her didn't I? No question. I loved her. More than air itself.

So I let her go. And now she was in LA. With my best friend. And they were dating.

It wasn't confirmed of course but I knew both of them better than I knew myself. Puck had this way of telling when he was in love with a girl. He had the same look with Lauren. That sparkle. Whenever someone said_ his_ girl's name, he smirked like the Cheshire cat. And I definitely knew when Mercedes liked someone. I saw it when they both came home for Thanksgiving, always stealing glances at one another and trying not to sit too close.

Everyone else knew, but was too afraid to tell me and what my reaction would be. To be honest, I didn't know how I would react. Would I yell? Would I cry? Would I fly to LA, beat the shit out of Puck and fight for Mercedes back _yet _again?

I just wanted her to be happy. Whether it was with me or with Puck or with anyone else.

"Hey Sam!" Brittany said, popping up, taking me out of my thoughts. I looked around the cafeteria, at the crowded table.

"Hey Brittany," I said.

"You look sad. Like when I took Lord Tubbington's cat nip away. He threatened to kill me in my sleep for weeks."

I chuckled. "I'm fine Brit. Thanks."

"Okay," she said warily. Unique sat down at the table with her tray of food and groaned as she looked at it.

"Do they really expect me to eat this? Tots?" She pushed the tray away and crossed her arms, turning to Marley.

Brittany stared at her, as if she was deep in thought. "But... I thought you loved tots Mercedes."

I flinched, clenching my jaw. I hated that. With a passion. Anyone could see that Wade/Unique wasn't Mercedes. Why couldn't Brittany get that?

I took a sip of my milk to calm myself.

"Unique isn't Mercedes, Brittany," Tina said for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Yes she is," Brittany said. "She's a clone while the original Mercedes is in LA kissing Puck."

Everyone's eyes immediately flew to me, gauging my reaction. I sat under their glare for a few seconds before it all got too heavy. I stood up quickly and stormed out of the cafeteria, leaving my friends there.

* * *

No one asked. Not one of my friends asked if I was okay from lunch. Did they care? I doubted it. It was like after Mercedes graduated, so did her existence. Like no one remembered her. Except for me. And Brittany in her own odd, slightly offensive way.

We sat in Glee club and I tried to listen as Finn stood in front of the class, still fumbling to get the hang of his "Mr. Schue." It wasn't working.

"So guys... any song ideas? Anyone?" Finn asked, looking around the classroom.

"How about the new One Direction song called-"

"No!" Everyone shouted at Blaine. He shrunk in his seat, and folded his arms, pouting as he did.

"How about a Christmas song?" Artie said. "I mean, it is Christmas."

"I have a song," I blurted out before I could stop myself. I stood up and walked to the center of the room. Moments like these gave me flashbacks.

"Oh." Finn said, excitedly. "Okay, Sam, what are you singing?"

"When I was your man but Bruno Mars," I sighed. I looked to the new piano man and ignored the fact that Brad was no longer there. He started playing and I closed my eyes before singing.

_Same bed, but it feels just a little bit bigger now__  
__Our song on the radio, but it don't sound the same__  
__When our friends talk about you all that it does is just tear me down__  
__Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name__  
__And it all just sound like uh, uh, uh_

_Hmmm too young, too dumb to realize__  
__That I should have bought you flowers and held your hand__  
__Should have gave you all my hours when I had the chance__  
__Take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance__  
__Now my baby is dancing, but she's dancing with another man._

_My pride, my ego, my needs and my selfish ways__  
__Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life__  
__Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made__  
__And it haunts me every time I close my eyes__  
__It all just sounds like uh, uh, uh, uh_

_Too young, too dumb to realize__  
__That I should have bought __you flowers__and held your hand__  
__Should have gave all my hours when I had the chance__  
__Take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance__  
__Now my baby is dancing, but she's dancing with another man._

_Although it hurts I'll be the first to say that I was wrong__  
__Oh, I know I'm probably much too late__  
__To try and apologize for my mistakes_

___But I just want you to know__  
__I hope he buys you __flowers__, I hope he holds your hand__  
__Give you all his hours when he has the chance__  
__Take you to every party cause I remember how much you loved to dance__  
__Do all the things I should have done when I was your man!__  
__Do all the things I should have done when I was your man!_

I finally opened my eyes, looking up into my classmates faces. Most of the girls had tears streaming down their eyes.

"I think I want to kill myself now," Kitty sniffled, rubbing at her face.

"That was beautiful Sam," Finn nodded. I gave a weak smile before taking my seat and resting my hands on my laps.

I blocked out the rest of glee club and retreated into my mind. Everything I did last year, for what? For this feeling I had? I mean I came back to Lima for her. Sure, everyone thought I came back to help New Directions win Sectionals but Mercedes was the real reason I came back. Because I wasn't over our Summer romance. I'm still not over it.

"Sam...Sam!"

I snapped up, locking eyes with Brittany. "Sorry."

"Glee club's over."

"Oh," I sighed. I rose from my seat but Brittany stopped me.

"Wait... that song. It was beautiful."

"Thanks Brit," I said.

"It was about Mercedes wasn't it?" she asked.

I nodded my head slowly, not looking into her blue eyes.

"I pictured Santana when you were singing. I miss her," Brittany said, starting to cry again. I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her into a hug.

"I know Brit."

"She broke up with me ya know. The distance was too hard on her I guess."

"I get that," I nodded. If I was the Santana in the situation, did that mean Mercedes was crying on Puck's shoulder?

"I just... nothing is making me feel better. I tried to forget her and I just cant do it anymore," she cried. I looked into her eyes and sighed, deciding to give out advice one last time.

"It hurts, I know but eventually it wont anymore. It might be a really long time but time heals all wounds."

"Thanks Sam," she said, kissing me on the cheek before rising and leaving me in the room.

* * *

I walked out of school at the end of the day, my scarf wrapped around my neck and face.

"Hey Sam, you need a ride?" Blaine called.

"No," I shouted back. "I'm gonna walk."

Even though it's 30 degrees outside and it looks like it might start snowing. Great.

I started the trek to the Hummels, taking the long way that cut through the park. I kicked at the snow on the ground, my hand shoved in my pockets.

I paused at the swing set and tried to push back as many memories as possible. Memories of summer's past. I truly was a glutton for punishment.

"Hey."

I felt my body freeze at the voice. I slowly turned around looking into brown eyes. "Hey," I breathed out. "What are you doing here?"

Mercedes shrugged and took a step closer to me. "It's Christmas Sam. I came to see family. And friends."

"Oh," I whispered. "You... you uh, came alone?"

"Yeah," Mercedes laughed. "Who else would I come with."

"I dunno. Kurt. Rachel. Puck."

"Rachel and Kurt are still in New York and Puck is spending the break with his mom and Jake."

"Oh. So you guys are spending your first Christmas apart?" Sam asked.

"First Christmas? What d'you mean?" Mercedes asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"I mean, your first Christmas... together."

The snow began to snow as Mercedes laughed, using her gloved hand to cover her mouth. "Puck and I aren't together. Sure we live together but we aren't dating."

"Wait... what! You live together?" I shouted, not meaning to be that loud.

"Yeah..."

"So you two aren't... dating?" I asked, barely able to get the words out.

"Nope," she said, taking a step closer. "I mean we tried. He was lonely I was... hurt and he was there but it didn't lead anywhere. I didn't love him." I looked at her, swallowing hard as silence loomed around us. A single tear fell down Mercedes cheek and I resisted the urge to reach out and wipe it away. "I told you I'd always love you Sam. I meant it."

"I know."

"And you said you'd never hurt me. You said we'd never hurt each other," she said, her voice starting to crack and her breath quickening. "You promised."

I got closer to her, trying to keep my own tears at bay. "I know."

"Then why! Huh? The entire time during Grease you didn't say one word to me. You didn't even look at me. Like I didn't exist. People who love or _used_ to love each other don't do that!"

"I know!" I shouted.

"Then why'd you do it?!"

"I couldn't.." I mumbled, trying to find the right thing to say.

"You couldn't what?"

"I couldn't look at you without feeling like someone had ripped out my heart and smashed it into a million pieces."

"_You _broke up with _me_!" she wept. "Not the other way around!"

"I know and it was the biggest mistake I ever made. I was scared and being stupid. I... I love you Mercedes. I have since Prom last year and I'm pretty damn sure I always will."

"Don't say it if you don't mean it," Mercedes said between sobs. I pulled her close to me and kissed her the way I had wanted to since she first left. I felt tears well up behind my closed eyelids and I let them fall.

Mercedes pulled away, hitting me on the chest as she did. "No! I'm not letting you hurt me again. Not this time."

"Please," I begged, holding onto her hand, not wanting to let go. I tried to pull her back to me but she hit me again. I blinked, still begging. "Mercy..."

"No," she shook her head. I hugged her this time, resting my head on hers and not letting go. "You can't hurt me again Sam."

I rested my forehead against hers and nodded. "I wont... I prom-"

"You can't promise me that. You're here and I'm in LA. And..."

"Shh... I love you. It doesn't matter how far away you are. You're name is still written on my heart and no one elses."

I kissed her again, feeling my heart leap when she kissed me back. Sure, I didn't know how we were going to work this long distance thing out, but I knew I loved her and she loved me. And now, nothing else really mattered to me but this moment.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! I know, I shouldnt be writing as much but I was inspired by not only Tumblr (my usual inspiration) but this song... I was listening to it like, how awesome would that be if someone wrote a one-shot around it. **

**So yeah, I hope you liked it. This was supposed to go differently. Honestly, it was supposed to be that Puck and Mercedes continue to date and Sam feels like crap but then I remembered, MY Sam is not Ryan Murphy's Sam. My Sam cares. just saying. Oh and this is the only way I will EVER ship Bram. as a secondary broship because in my stories, Sam is always bffs with Puck, Mike or Quinn. **

**Okay, please review guys! And tell your friends :)**

**Keep Calm and Fuck Ryan Murphy (seriously, it's my new saying)**


End file.
